Conventionally, most computational tasks are undertaken upon a client or within a proprietary intranet and/or internet. For instance, through utilization of a software application resident upon the client, data is created, manipulated, and saved upon a hard drive of the client or on an on-site server. Client-side operating systems are employed to manage relationships between users, software applications, and hardware within a client machine, as well as data that is resident upon a connected intranet. As network connectivity has continued to improve, it has become apparent that a more efficient computing model includes lightweight (inexpensive) clients that continuously communicate with 3rd party computing devices to achieve substantially similar end results when compared to the conventional computing paradigm.
With the advent of highly sophisticated computer software, hardware, and/or network connectivity, servicing areas associated therewith have stormed into existence in order to meet consumer high-demands. Typically, computational services are undertaken upon a client or within a proprietary intranet. Client-side systems are employed to manage relationships between users, software applications, web applications, services, and hardware within a client machine, as well as data resident upon a respective intranet. However, in addition to client-side systems providing services and/or web applications, off-site systems (e.g., third party) can also provide services in order to improve data capability, integrity, reliability, versioning, security, and mitigate costs associated therewith.
Traditional web developing frameworks utilize various programming paradigms associated with web applications, back-end databases, web server modifications, server side operating systems, etc. which prove to be extremely difficult to manage and/or utilize. For instance, a typical web application can utilize a plurality of disparate programming paradigms associated therewith. Such variety and range in programming associated with web applications can be extremely troublesome for the web application to be compatible and/or portable to disparate environments. For instance, web applications for particular environments may not be capable of deploying in disparate environments based at least in part upon the specifics and/or details embedded within. In other words, web application development and implementation is constricted, limited, and very rigid.